The Change
by animeblackangel
Summary: England was pissed off at France, again. So he plans to get his revenge by casting a spell on the frog, but things don't go so well when it back fires and gives him a tail and ears. And to make matters worse America comes a visits, and finds Englands tail...useful. USUK one-shot , rated T for yaoi and cursing. Disclaimer: I (sadly) Do not own Hetalia :(


**My first one-shot! I hope it'll be okay ^^' I was wanting to do a one-shot for such a long time but couldn't think of anything. So I asked my mom to help, but she didn't really help much. So I just told her that I needed inspiration and she said for me to get it from my cat. So I thought for a second and my wonderful brain came up with this XD. Well hope I don't waste your time and actually enjoy this…**

**And a little warning- this has yaoi in it, so if you don't like don't read. (It gets a little heated near the bottom but nothing real graphic)**

Bloody France! Doesn't know how to leave me the bloody hell alone! I'll show him this time though. Oh, I am going to enjoy this.

To say this gently, England was pissed. Once again the French nation succeeded in getting on the blonds bad side. As usual France had been getting to close in England's personal space and had wondering hands. Just the thought of him made the English nation want to strangle him.

But today he had had enough. Today he would get his revenge. England laughed sinisterly for a second before heading down to his basement. Once there he put on his green cloak and handy dandy spell book. He quickly drew a circle in the middle of the floor and prepared it for the spell he was going to use to sack his revenge on that bloody idiot.

Once everything was ready he stood in the middle of the circle and closed his eyes and spoke the words of the spell.

"jonda le carna fa petlan. Toguna fay larna de mana yin lina." The circle around England began to glow a light blue to confirm that the spell was indeed working. He took this as a sign and continued on with the final words.

"frena la quene tieni kay zarna." With that last word the circles light burned brightly and caused England to close his eyes more tightly. From the intensity of the light he could tell something was wrong. But before he had much time to think the light flashed even brighter and suddenly everything went black. The room filled with smoke as if there had been an explosion.

England quickly opened his eyes and started to cough from the smoke entering his lungs. He sat the spell book down on the stand near the circle and quickly fled back to his living room upstairs.

Once he was sure he was okay he took in a deep breath, relived he could breath again since the smoke was not around him. But what the hell went wrong? Usually his spells always worked, usually…

"Okay think England, you found the spell, drew the spell circle, gained a tail…wait, what!?" England looked back and saw a swishing yellow tail coming from his, well, rear end.

England's eyes widened in shock, this cannot be happening! How the hell did he get a freaking tail! He ran to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror and his jaw dropped. Atop his head he had furry yellow ears. And with his mouth open he could see little fangs protruding from his canine teeth.

He slowly closed his mouth and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Okay so obviously his spell back fired and turned him into a half cat…thing. What did Japan call them? Nekos? Anyways I need to find a way to get this miss undone and fast, since he had another meeting tomorrow.

He was in his living room making his way to his basement again when he heard his doorbell ring. England's ears twitched at the sound, which felt extremely weird.

Who the hell would come over and visit him now? Couldn't they just wait until tomorrow? I swear if it's France I'm so going to kill him.

Stomping over to his front door he looked through his peep hole and growled. The familiar sight of blue eyes and blond hair with just that little piece that wouldn't stay down. America.

He was about to open the door and tell him to go away and bug someone else until he remembered he was a bloody feline now. Sighing he yelled, "Go home America, I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

England could see a pout come to his lips but was quickly replaced with a smile. "Oh come on Iggy, I just wanted to check up on you since you seemed a little pissed when you stormed out of the meeting. What kind of hero would I be if I left now?" He said matter of factly. England sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise. "America I don't feel like dealing with you. I'm uh…in a predicament right now. "

"Well more of a reason to let me help you! Oh come on, let me in. Or if you really don't want to, I can get France to come and help me break in…"

England's eyes widened at the prospect of the man even coming near him. Huffing he swung open the door with a frown set on his face. America beamed when he saw the door open and revealed the sight of the brit. Though his smile faded from his mouth going into an O shape.

"Will you shut your bloody trap and stop staring!" England snapped after he waited for the other nation to say something, but seen that he was in to big of a shock.

Americas mouth slowly shut and stared for another minute before his lips upturned in a smile. "No way, Iggy you're a kitty cat! Your so cute!" He squealed. (manly)

"I-I am not you wanker! You know what, get out."

"Oh come on iggy it was a compliment!" he said. He eyed England's ears and before the other blond could protest, he reached up and started to rub them gently.

England eyes widened and pink dusted his cheeks. He was about to push him away before he felt shivers run throw his spine and he fluttered his eyes closed.

"Aw, England your so loveable when you're a kitty! Can you purr to?" America laughed causing the green eyed nation to come out of the trance and back away quickly.

"This is idiotic! I have to fix my spell. Out now, b-before I call the police for you causing a disturbance!" He said lamely, his blush still on his cheeks.

"You wouldn't do that. And plus it's not everyday I get to see a neko! Come on we can play, you want me to get some yarn?" He asked half joking. England huffed and crossed his arms.

"Like hell I'm going to play with bloody yarn! I have to fix my spell and get myself back to normal and-"

"Ah no way! You have a tail to?!" America said now noticing the new appendage.

"Your not seeing the point America, I need to-" but he cut himself off with a moan. America had grabbed England's tail while he was going on about him fixing his spell. Both their eyes widened and England's face now turned scarlet from embarrassment.

They both stayed quiet until America experimentally rubbed England's tail with a gentle stroke. This succeeded in getting another moan out of him. America's face turned from curious to devilish in a matter of seconds and rubbed his tail again getting yet another moan from England.

England quickly yanked his tail away from America. He was panting slightly and held his breath when he saw America's face. He had a small grin on his face and took a small step towards England. Making said blond take a step back.

"So England~ that tail of yours, is it a new erogenous zone?" America said seductively taking another small step towards his old mentor.

"America, w-what the hell do you think your doing? T-this is very indecent." He said face still as red as a tomato.

"What are you talking about England? I'm not doing anything wrong." Americas head was tilted to the side trying to look innocent but with his smirk still on his face, it didn't quite work.

"You know exactly what your doing! Just stay away from me." he tried to say firmly, but with America taking small steps towards him, it seemed he was planning to do no such thing. England quickly turned and started to run for his basement. If he got there he could lock the door and quickly reverse the spell.

But America was not having any of this and ran after him and grabbed his arm before he could get far. England whipped around quickly and as soon as he did he felt soft lips cover his.

His eyes widened and he tried to struggle out of his grip but to no avail. America reached back and gently yet firmly grabbed England's tail, running his hands down it softly. England moaned into the kiss and started to flutter his eyes closed. England's whole body surged with electricity from the soft touches from America.

He felt a tongue swipe across his lips asking for entrance. He gasped in shock, and America took this opportunity to slip inside and explore his wet cavern. England's hands went into Americas hair and pulled gently. He moved his hands out of his hair slowly and lowered them down to his chest feeling the muscles underneath his thin shirt. America moaned at this and tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss. The need for air overtook the two and they separated panting. Both of their faces flushed.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." America said and giggled slightly.

"You mean you've been waiting for me to turn half cat and sexually harass me?" England asked with a glare though his tone held no bite.

"Well…not the whole cat thing but it was a bonus. Oh come on don't look at me like that! But you really are cute as a kitty." He smirked and ran his hands over England's ears and rubbed them softly. England closed his eyes and hummed softly.

England's eyes widened and quickly pushed away from the American realizing what he was doing and glared at him. "Will you stop harassing me!"

"Oh come on Iggy! I was just rubbing your ears! You didn't seem to mind a second ago…"

Blushing a little more, England crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever…I still need to fix this." He said thoughtfully. England was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Americas eyes get another dangerous glint to them. He also didn't notice America slowly making his way closer to him.

England gasped and moaned, he quickly turned to see America having his yellow tail in his hands. "Now England, are you sure you want to remove the spell now?" He said suggestively, claming the Englishman's lips again sending another shiver though his spine.

Well…a few hours wouldn't hurt…

**A/n: Well there's my wonderful one-shot, hope I didn't disappoint you all XD Oh and some random information, did you guys know the word heck is fuck and hell combined? I didn't, I learned that today :D I know that was random but why not?**

**Anyways thank you all for reading and please R&R I love hearing what you all think. XD**


End file.
